1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates generally to animals and more specially to non-slip pads for animal paws, which enable the legs of an animal to have traction on slippery surfaces. 
2. Discussion of the Prior Art 
It appears that the prior art does not disclose applying an object to a paw to provide traction to the legs of an animal on a slippery surface. Further, the paws of an animal should be protected from salt and ice in the winter. Boots may be placed over a bottom of each leg of an animal. However, many animals do not like wearing boots for an extended period of time. 
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for non-slip pads for animal paws, which are attached to the paws of the animal to provide traction on slippery surfaces, protects the paws from damaging substances, helps animals with physical disabilities and the animal does not mind wearing all the time. 